


That Duckbutt Hair (Modern!Sasuke x Reader)

by Iamonmywaytobeawinner



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Loss of Parent(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonmywaytobeawinner/pseuds/Iamonmywaytobeawinner
Summary: When a new kid shows up and punches the baddest boy in town, of course, she's going to grab everyone's attention. (Crackfic!)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Enter Sasuke Uchiha [1]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Duckbutthair (Modern!Sasuke x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748056) by Iamaloserwhohasnolife (The young me xD). 



> Note: This is a completely random crack!fanfiction I wrote, and I redid from my old quotev account (Iamaloserwhohasnolife) so please pardon the weird storyline. I changed a couple of things to (hopefully) make it make sense, but if it doesn’t, it’s okay because it’s not supposed to. 
> 
> Also disclosure: This story uses offensive language, and characters may say words that are misogynistic, insulting, and offensive. This story also has explicit content (examples of drug use, alcohol, gangs, etc).
> 
> Last but not least: This story is fanfiction, thus none of the characters in this story are mine or belong to me.

"Mystery Mush, or Sandwich Special?"

Sasuke stared at the two options in front of him, silently cursing at himself for agreeing to help Naruto with his errands before school. As a result of Sasuke's generous deed, he could not make, nor buy himself lunch before school. Sasuke never ate the school lunch in his entire three years at Konoha high, and as he looked at the two choices he had, he remembered why.

The mystery mush looked like a pig threw up after eating non-authentic, fast-food beans combined with a cheap can of tomato sauce regurgitated twice, while the Sandwich Special... well... it didn't look _that special. (_ It didn't even look like a sandwich. Did that thing just moved?)

"I'll... pass" Sasuke knew he had to skip out on lunch today. For a school as somewhat affluent as Konoha High, it was a surprise that they could not afford a decent meal. Sasuke had his theories about why the school food _sucked,_ but he knew at the end of the day, no amount of complaining would change the lunch menu. He just had to bear with it. 

Unfortunately for Sasuke, it seems his missed lunch was the start of his misfortunate day; to his extreme horrification, he spotted his best friend bringing his second to the worst nightmare, _Sakura,_ in his direction.

"Sasuke!' Sakura called out; her jovial voice sounded like a love-struck teenager. _Great._ The perfect thing to ruin his already not-so-perfect day. She waved her hand his way, enthusiastically skipping towards his table. Like a switch, her ardent demeanor somehow flipped into a shy, flirty manner, "Naruto said I can sit here Sasuke; is that okay?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Sasuke.

Sasuke could practically see the excessive red hearts floating above her massive forehead. Didn't these girls know when to quit it? They really needed to get a life.

But apparently, when you had someone as dashingly handsome as the infamous Sasuke Uchiha attending your school, nothing is better than spending your time ogling at the popular teen. Although most people would consider it a blessing to be so incredibly handsome that ever female that lays their eyes on you immediately declare their undying love for you (Often with glowing heart-shaped eyes, hands on their chest, and passionately striking a pose), Sasuke considered one of the worst features the Gods have given him. He did not have time to waste fulfilling the whimsical need of the female race. Sasuke had things to do and ambitions to accomplish. The only thing stopping him was the band of women crowding him and stalking him everywhere he went.

And dear kami, the worse one sat next to him courtesy of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. 

Most people were bewildered to find out that the great Sasuke was best friends with the (lame) Naruto Uzumaki because their personalities were the total opposite, yin, and yang.

For one, Naruto was a people person, associating himself with anyone and everyone. It did not matter who you were, what you have done, where you are from; he has befriended everyone ranging from the losers to the jocks to the nerds and even to the hoodlums. Sasuke, on the other hand, was anti-social to the max; he absolutely despised people. The sad thing was, everyone loved him, regardless of his shitty attitude. He even told one person straight to her face that she was a loser, and he wanted nothing to do with her. Instead of bawling her eyes out or going off on him as any sane person would do, she just laughed and brushed it off, saying “Sasuke, you’re so funny!” And she proceeded to stalk him the rest of the day, bragging to the other females that the mighty Uchiha talked to her.

Two, Naruto could not get A's for the life of him, barely passing his class with a C, and he received multiple detentions or suspensions for pranks, fights, or just being an imbecile. Sasuke had straight A's and a clean slate for the most part, except for a fight every now and then. 

Third, their personalities _clashed._ They argued over the most ludicrous topics. Anyone who saw Naruto and Sasuke interact with each other would think they were enemies.

But if there is any characteristic they shared, it was their willpower that blazed within them. Its flare was brighter than any other Konoha high student; those two _never_ gave up, no matter what anyone told them. 

This one similarity alone somehow winded their destinies together and blessed them with the gift of ultimate friendship. They were not _just_ best friends. They were _brothers_. Always together.

Although sometimes, Sasuke really wishes he could strangle Naruto to death, like right now. Naruto invited the one and only Sakura Haruno to their table. [1] Sakura was the second-worst fangirl of them all! She was everywhere he went, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not get away from her! She tracked him to a point where disturbing is considered an understatement; she even kept his hair in a bottle in her locker. Her undying love for Sasuke was on a whole new level compared to his other fans (And that was saying something).

He did not even understand why that dope Naruto had a crush on her in the first place. Naruto could do so much better. Naruto may get on his nerves often, but he does not want to see Naruto with that crazy female. ~~Not that he cared or anything about what Naruto did with his life.~~

She treated him lower than dirt, yet he continually treated her like she was a princess; it irked Sasuke. Why couldn’t Naruto like someone like Neji’s weird-ass cousin who was not annoying whatsoever? 

His thoughts were interrupted by the low tone of Shino’s voice. (Another one of Naruto’s friends that he did not talk to. Hell, he did not even know Shino's name until last week, and Shino has been sitting at their table since freshman year. Sasuke wondered how Naruto can tolerate that creep, especially since he swore he saw lice in Shino’s hair.) [1]

"Have you heard that Hidan was punched in the face today by some girl?”

That perked Sasuke’s interest. 

"Hidan? As in Hidan of the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru, who also sat at their table and was good friends with Naruto, asked.

Hidan was a nefarious gang banger from Akatsuki. He was an ill-mannered man, and although Sasuke admits that he is rude himself ~~ninety-nine percent of the time~~ , it was nothing compared to Hidan’s heinous behavior. Hidan fought like no tomorrow and was bloodthirsty in every way. He has never lost a fight except once against Shikamaru, which was a blow to his pride. Sasuke has not seen Hidan since.

Sasuke did not blame Hidan; he was surprised Shikamaru could even fight. Shikamaru was a flimsy, skinny-looking fellow whose laziness was unmatched. He slept during every lesson, never turned any homework in, and skipped classes (especially P.E) often. Surprisingly, he got straight A's despite his lack of motivation; he even scored a 200 on an IQ test, a level that surpassed even Sasuke.

“That is correct. It seems that the new student accidentally set off Deidara's _chemistry project,_ and it exploded. Apparently, the glass ricocheted upwards and broke the light fixture, interrupting Hidan during one of his _prayers."_ Shino poked at his food with his fork, seemingly unfazed by the absurdity of the story.

Breaking a light fixture? Sasuke could not believe it; it almost sounds like it came out of a movie. All of his tablemates seem to share the flabbergasted sentiments, as they all stared open-mouthed at Shino. 

"Wait, let me get this straight," Shikamaru stuck his hand up, trying to grasp the situation. Sasuke hardly ever saw Shikamaru confused, but he looked dead lost. "You said that this new student set off Deidara's _explosives,_ which broke one of the hanging light fixtures in the _ceiling,_ and it _fell_ on _top_ of Hidan _during_ his prayer?"

Deidara, like Hidan, was also a gang-banger. He was a pyromaniac who had a knack for explosives; once he set a teacher on fire. Surprisingly, he only got away with a suspension. Sasuke heard from his brother that he also sold a bunch of illegal fireworks and firearms. Deidara, for reasons unknown to Sasuke, absolutely despised Sasuke.

If that story was true, then that kid had more poor luck than Sasuke today. Sasuke, strangely invested in this story, wondered whether that punch would actually deter Hidan from murdering the poor kid or if it was just prolonging the unlucky kid's funeral. 

"That is correct," Shino confirmed, his index finger adjusting his sunglasses. "Apparently, Hidan attempted to attack her during class and she responded by _punching_ him in the face."

"What? Nooo, that's probably an exaggeration!" Kiba, one of Shino's closest friends, pointed out. Kiba was another buddy of Naruto, although Sasuke found him incredibly annoying. Like Shino, Kiba had a weird thing for animals, as his family owned a famous dog pound and were popular dog breeders. It would have been cute and all, except that Kiba always smelled like dog to the point that Sasuke sometimes wondered if Kiba even showered.

Shino shrugged. "That is what many of our fellow classmates stated."

"I heard about that! I think Nagato mentioned that to me!" Naruto exclaimed, the story finally sinking into his mind. Out of their entire friend group, Naruto was the only one who was friends with any of the delinquents. While Naruto did not get along with Deidara, and Sasuke was certain Naruto never talked to Hidan, Naruto was close friends with Nagato ~~(Of course, Sasuke was number 1)~~. Nagato was heavily associated with both Deidara and Hidan, and he also had a reputation for trouble. Nagato would often tell Naruto the news about Deidara, Hidan, or any of the members of their little posse. "I heard she attacked the teacher too!"

"Attacked a teacher, you say!?" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura was, in Sasuke’s opinion, a teacher's pet. She had superb grades, and she never received detention either. She likely had most disbelief out of the group as she held very traditional views of how a woman should behave in a classroom. She firmly believed that a "woman should be prim or proper."

"I think her name is-" As Naruto finished his sentence, he was silenced by the loud blare of the lunch bell ring. The people at the table got ready to leave, and as Sasuke stood up, he was stopped by Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

“Oy, by the way, Sasuke! Sakura’s going to come with us home! Ya think you don’t mind if you also give her a ride home!?” Sasuke froze, furrowing his eyebrows in a disgusted glare. Naruto knows that Sasuke hated Sakura. A drive home stuck in a car with Sakura? No way.

“Actually,” Sasuke began in an irritated tone. He glared at Naruto, “I do mi-“

“Great! We’ll meet you at your car!” Naruto waved, seemingly intentionally ignoring Sasuke’s comment. Sasuke's eye twitched, and he cursed under his breath. He made a mental note of running Naruto over with his car later, and Sakura right after.

* * *

For the first day of school, today was not that bad. 

Who were you kidding; today was horrible. 

You barely made any friends on your first day. To make matters worse, the school day has only reached lunch, and you already managed to piss off two people, even resorting to punching one of them in the face.

You blamed it on your first-period teacher. Your teacher had to partner you with the dude that looked like a chick. How were you supposed to know that she/he was a guy? [2]

Upon first glance, your supposed partner had long blonde hair; with bright blue eyes. He wore a black zip-up sweater and a red shirt and donned a black bandana with a familiar red cloud outlined in white (Where have you seen that?). He was leaning over his desk, wearing goggles, and profoundly engrossed in his chemistry assignment. He poured multitudes of weirdly colored liquids in beakers together, not noticing you approach. 

As you sat down oh-so-gently on his table, you offered your hand out to kindly introduce yourself. You inadvertently let the word "miss" slip out to grab his attention. (You really need to stop making assumptions about other people, that is what got you in trouble in your last school). [2]

The boy immediately halted in his pouring and shot you a glare. 

"Miss? I'm not a miss, un!" His deep, masculine voice slapped you to shock. You momentarily forgot the manners your mom taught you and dramatically pointed at his face.

"EH!? You're not a miss!?"

Unfortunately, your stupefied pointing was more than just rude; you accidentally toppled one of the beakers, knocking it into another. Both of the chemicals spilled over and mixed. What happened next looked like it came out of your favorite anime.

It exploded. Then all hell broke loose.

A plume of smoke erupted from the beaker, causing the glass to shatter; some of the pieces ricochet into the hanging light fixture above. The hanging fixture fractured and broke, falling and crushing all the beakers and chemicals on the table between you and the blonde-haired boy; It, in turn, caused an even bigger explosion from all the substances combining. Debris of glass and metal from the light fixture flew everywhere. You and the blonde both luckily managed to duck under the table in time to avoid the airborne scraps. Some poor guy in the corner was not so lucky, and a hunk of metal struck him straight in the forehead.

Once the vapor of the blast cleared up, you opened your eyes to see everyone staring open-jawed at you.

"Eh heh... Ummm... Oops?"

The poor kid hit by the metal was fuming. You decided that he probably ate bricks for breakfast because he was still standing, despite being nailed hard in the forehead.

The kid must also have issues because right after you mumbled, "I'm sorry" (you were trying to be nice), he lurched himself at you like a rabid animal. You did not cause the explosion on purpose, so why he decided to lunge like an angry lion was beyond you. Good thing you took karate classes and that P.E was the only subject you had an A in because your superb reflexes drove you to sucker punch him in the face as soon as he was at arm's length. If anyone asked, he threatened you with the murderous glint in his eye. 

A fight broke out between you two. The teacher and his teaching assistant (TA) had to separate both of you.

"That fuck*ng b*tch! I'll f*ck*ng murder you for that!" The guy snarled, glaring at you as if he was ready to stab the shit out of you. Yup, that guy definitely needed therapy.

As the teacher restrained your hands from attempting to uppercut him for calling you a b*tch, he let out a long, drawled-out sigh, reacting as if this was a common occurrence before yelling, "Hidan! Knock it off! It was probably an accident."

"I don't f*ck*n care! Look at my head!"

At this, you took a closer look at the kid. He was big and burly, wearing a black leather jacket with a redshirt. Similar to the blonde-haired, he also bore the same bandana. He had pale skin, unusual purple eyes, and silver hair. But what was really stuck out was the big red bump that made its home smack-dab in the middle of his large forehead and his right eye, that you may or may not have pummeled, that was starting to swell. 

"It was an accident!" You didn't mean to giggle while speaking that, but it just came out. You couldn't help it; he looked like a unicorn-panda hybrid with a pink horn and a purple spot on his eye! The guy, Hidan, darkened his glare.

"Sh*t up b*tch! I don't f*cking care if it's an accident, you'll pay for this b*tch!" He bellowed, red-faced. Your harmless giggle only increased his anger. 

The teacher exhaled another long sigh.

"Hidan, you can go to the office. I'm sure nurse Shizune has something to help fix your forehead. " The teacher calmly shooed the TA away, and you were surprised by how the TA drags a cursing Hidan so effortlessly out the door. Hidan was twice the TA’s size, yet he lugged that man as if he was a toothpick. Huh. The teachers at this institution must be on steroids or retired military veterans because their strength and speed were suspiciously proficient. 

"What about me, hmmm!? She ruined my project!" The blond-haired boy exclaimed. He wobbled out from the debris and stood beside the teacher, who was still ~~manhandling~~ holding you. You almost laughed harder at his face, as he looked like frosty the snowman, except instead of white snow he was covered with white dust. You figured the dust was likely from the light fixtures; they looked like they haven't been cleaned in ages.

The teacher shook his head. "Deidara, we can work something out after class. This is why I warned about keeping both chemicals so close together. I know you tried your hardest on this assignment, so we might be able to work an extension or even an excuse." 

Deidara, who did not appear satisfied at all, clicked his tongue and crossed his arm.

"Whatever, un," He muttered, walking away.

"And new girl..." The teacher paused for a second. "Would you um, please quit biting my arm?"

When did you do that? You huffed and looked away, a bit red.

"I know it's your first day, so I'm going to give you grace and only let you off with a detention."

Your eyes nearly popped out of your sockets upon hearing the teacher’s words. You literally destroyed a quarter of the classroom and fought with another student! The teacher must be on crack if he let you off the hook with just detention for something chaotic like this; even your old school would at least give you a full-day suspension for this situation.

"Plus," the teacher cracked a half-smile, unbothered by your gaping expression, "it's a good excuse to get a room renovation. This room has been around for ages." 

He lets out a laugh from your stupefied face.

Needless to say, your first period was an interesting start for your first day.

\------

Rumors of the incident spread like wildfire, and you found out that wherever you walked, you would get swarms of eyes watching you. What the hell was their problem? The drama today was all an accident! It was not your fault.

”What the f*ck are you all staring at!?”

You meant to say, "What are you all staring at?" in a kind, gentle way, but it ended up coming out a tad bit more aggressive than intended. Immediately, they dispersed like a frightened flock of birds, causing you to raise an eyebrow in confusion. It was your first day, and usually, you do not get this type of reaction. Not until the second week, of course.

Apparently, the witness of your little altercation overexaggerated some of the details of your small skirmish. Some kids said that you were Deidara's business rivals and caused that explosion to sabotage him ( _whatever that meant)_ ; other kids exaggerated the fight between you and Hidan, saying that the light fixture crushed him and that you nearly killed him _(You kind of wished it did)_ , but perhaps the most outlandish one was that you must be raised by wolves with how you bit, mauled and clawed the teacher. Sure, you may have bitten your teacher, but believe it or not, you did have standards and would not resort to mauling or clawing your teacher like a wild animal. You were most certainly not raised by wolves thank you very much.

Besides, it was just one punch to Hidan, not like you sent him flying to freakin’ unicorn land. It seems punching this specific guy was a big deal as his name was notorious around the halls of Konoha high; he was supposed to be a prominent fighter. You snorted. "Prominent, my ass," he should have been able to block the thrust to the face instead of getting a black eye.

After your first period, every student you passed by stared at you with gaping eyes. Anytime you tried to speak to a student, they would nervously shift as if they needed to go pee-pee and make an excuse to get as far away from you as possible.

Just because you struck another student and bite your teacher does not mean that you were prone to violence!

...

So, maybe you did have a temperament issue, and you had a love for scraps once upon a time not too long ago. But come on, you were working on that! That was your whole reason for entering a new school, to avoid wrangles! They should at least give you kudos for trying!

After your little run-in with the rude bastard, a few other students confronted you. Each student sported a similar bandana of some sort, which you recalled being black with a small red cloud (Perhaps they all belonged to the same club?) Some of them scorned you, while others examined you with an amusement glint playing in their eyes.

You wondered if the cliques at Konoha High were just as ruthless and fight-hungry as your old school. The more you replayed the incident this morning, the more the “IDGAF” attitude sounded appealing to you. You did not have many friends in your last school, did you really need new ones here?

No, You did not need them; you could give less of a fuck what they say. Let the other students talk shit about you; if they affront you, you will just do what you did with the white-haired kid; a punch to the face. You would even add a kick to the nuts for good measure.

Deciding you would just act like how you did at your old school, you mentally made a note to apologize to your only parent, your mother, later. You told her you would be nicer at this new school; make new friends, and quit being a rebel without a cause.

It seems though destiny thought otherwise, as your luck would have it on the first day.

Lost in thought, you noticed that the hall was empty. Crap, it looks like the lunch-bell signaling the end of break already rung in the midst of your inner monologue. You did not even get a chance to eat! Crestfallen, you walked to your next class, late.

Well, damn.

* * *

Sasuke was a student who was never late. He often calculated his arrival to class, appearing at the very last minute, so he can choose the empty table away from people and women.

As soon as he stepped into his history class, he was happy to find that there was an empty table in the corner. Praise the Gods, he would live through this period without listening to creepy females; that somehow knew where he lived, his number, and the exact time when he used the restroom. A shiver passed down his spine, thinking about that.

Looks like he spoke too soon because five minutes after he sat at his preferred spot, another girl stepped into the classroom. It was not long until her [e/c] eyes landed on the only empty seat, right next to him. Well… There go his peace and quiet.

* * *

As you stepped into the room, your eyes scanned the room, examining all the seats available in the small diminutive room. There was only one. Darn. You were hoping you could find an empty table; that way, you did not have to hear the constant yapping of hormonal teenagers as they gossiped about rumors (specifically, your incident this morning), work, the newest trends, or even worse… dating. Your eyes narrowed at the student who was neighboring the empty seat.

One thing stuck on your head as your eyes stared straight into his dark obsidian orbs.

His hair… You couldn’t take your eyes off of it.

It looks like a duck’s ass.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] = Please don't make assumptions about other people's genders, or you'll cause explosions, just like the MC.


	2. Locks of Beauty [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to look up tutorials on how to make indents, but for some reason, the indents are not consistent. Does anyone know how to solve this problem? Thanks.

For as long as Sasuke can remember, he always had stalkers. Belonging to the famous Uchiha clan, it was only natural that eyes followed him everywhere they went. Money, capital, looks, assets, Sasuke had it all.

Sasuke thought he was used to the gazes. Sure he hated it; and did his best to avoid it, but in most cases (except for two annoying people), he can finish his day ignoring the stares. Today, however, it looks like that two irritating people will become three because right now, a pair of (e/c) orbs peered straight at him.

It was a girl he did not recognize, and she just... stared.

At first, Sasuke shrugged it off as another fangirl gawking at him, but as those [e/c] eyes bore straight into him, he realized that it was not the same love-struck glow that most women had while watching at him. It was.... different. _Creepy_. But different.

It was almost as if the [e/c] orbs were not fixated on his face; no, it seemed to be focusing on his hair? Nonetheless, her gaze irked him more than his regular fangirls did. Considering that she did not resemble his everyday fangirl. With neatly trimmed [color] eyebrows that pulled down and her [jaw type] jaw, her face seemed plastered on to a permanent scowl. She had thick [hair length] [hair texture] that she wore down with a black beanie. She donned a leather [color] short-sleeved vest with a black-shirt. Obnoxiously imprinted in the middle of the black shirt was a white, cartooney middle finger. Sasuke wondered how she did not get called to the office, sporting an inappropriate shirt like that to school. Another salient feature was the intricate, long [tribal, picture\etc] sleeve tattoo covering her left arm. She looked like the epitome of rebellion.

Attempting to ignore the unsettling stare centered on his oh-so-gorgeous face, he tried his hardest to concentrate on the non-existent teacher in the front of his classroom. He, for once, cursed at the teacher for being late every day.

The female opened her mouth to say something. Instead of flirting or throwing naughty comments Sasuke's way, she stated something he never expected a girl to tell him.

“How the hell did you get your hair to look like a ducks ass?”

* * *

Okay, so maybe that was not a pertinent remark to say to someone when first meeting them, but you could not help it! His hair seriously did look like a ducks ass. Besides, it was not an insult; you thought ducks were cute.

And his hair was definitely the cutest and finest duck ass you have seen in your eighteen years of living. No split ends, pure black locks that flowed freely without being drowned in gel, how did he style his hair like that? It took all your self-control, which you did not have a lot of, to not reach out with your fingers and caress his soft black hair.

No matter, you think you actually just developed a fetish for his thick gorgeous black hair.

While you meant it as a compliment, the sharp glare thrown your way implicated that the boy did not think that. He looked offended by your comment. Eheh, as if you really cared what this boy thought of you.

Suddenly, you hear loud laughter echoing through the room. The boy sitting in the chair behind you overheard your comment and was howling non-stop.

“Wow, Sasuke, never thought I’d live to see the day where I’d hear a girl speak like that to you,” The boy behind you chortled. When he noticed your glance, he flashed you a craft grin that reminded you too much of a shark.

The stranger possessed deep purple eyes, peering straight at you and light pale skin. His teeth were strangely sharp; you wondered whether he filed them down or his incisors were inherently like that. But perhaps the most fascinating feature of him was his pure white mop of hair that somehow looked natural. Wow, finding one person with an odd hairstyle and another person with odd hair color. You decided that, despite the insanity and chaotic energy at this school, you liked it here. It had many bizarre hairstyles that made you feel strangely accomplished in finding them.

The stranger's purple orbs mirrored your analytical gaze, sizing you up and down.

“Never seen you around, you must be the new girl everyone’s talking about, please to meet you,” He held out his hand, introducing himself with a friendly smirk, “I’m Suigetsu. Hozuki Suigetsu.”

You blinked, startled that someone introduced themselves to you first. Given the reaction of all the other people at this institution, you figured that most students would be terrified of you. Still, beggars can't be choosers, and at this point, you'll take a friendly smile if you can. You take his hand.

"I'm [Name] [Last name]," You send him a smile of your own. You also fathomed that this was the perfect chance to directly hear what other people said about you, rather than overhearing other people's conversations. "Everyone’s talking about me?”

“Everyone's curious about the lady who gave Hidan of the Akatsuki a black eye." Suigetsu chuckled, his purple eyes holding a glint of amusement. Hidan of the Akatsuki, eh? You knew he was a popular kid and a reputable fighter, but the Akatsuki was new news to you. "Who wouldn’t talk about you?”

"That panda bear had it coming; he was a total asshole." You snort, recalling the small swelling of his eye; it should be bright purple by now. You wondered if he resembled a panda unicorn by now. Huh.

Suigetsu gawked at you incredulously; he seems taken aback by your response. You, unfazed by Suigetsu's reaction, focused on your nail.

"You have no idea what you did, did you?" Suigetsu questioned.

You raised an eyebrow, still concentrating on your fingernails. Did you break one from your skirmish earlier? You did not even notice; it was your favorite finger too, your middle one. :(

"No? Not really. All I know was that he had that punch in the face coming. I specifically told him that it was an accident, yet he decides to come at me like a mad-man! He's just lucky the teacher grabbed me before I can kick him in the balls."

Suigetsu rolls back into his chair, breaking out in a chuckle. "You're a daring vixen, eh?" Once his delight dies down, he leans forward, resting his elbow on the table between you two. Suigetsu shoots you a cunning grin; his purple eyes crinkled, pleased by the trouble you seem to bring. "I'm interested in seeing how you'll react when you meet the rest of the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" You echoed, curious. You glance at him, taking this moment as an opportunity to further inquire about the Akatsuki. "What's that?"

You had your own speculation about the Akatsuki. If you remember your 9th-grade language arts classes correctly, Akatsuki meant sunrise, dawn. The way that Suigetsu spoke about them also insinuated that they were a group. You, being the smart-ass you were (not really), decided to use your brain for once and put two and two together, thus answering your own question.

"Is it a club that likes to watch the beautiful morning sunrise?" You guessed, not giving him time to respond. You had to pat yourself on the back for that one. That was a genius guess [Name].

Unfortunately, Suigetsu did not think so and shot your high down with one word.

"No."

Well, fuck. Maybe that was why you failed your language class twice.

Your heartbroken expression answer sends Suigetsu and the rest of the class tittering. It seems like everyone's prime interest was eavesdropping in your conversation. Congratulations, your first day of school, and you were already the celebrity in your classroom.

You hoped this was only temporary.

"The Akatsuki is a notorious gang that resides around the area." You were startled to see the duckbutt boy start speaking, and you were even more surprised by the intense timbre of his masculine voice. His voice demanded attention; all at once, the snickering stopped, and everyone was silent. Even the birds ceased their chirping.

Even though you were confident that he was addressing you, his attention rested on the classroom front; his hands clenched together in front of his face, his elbows resting on the desk with a pose that struck you as cool.

"They're well known and considered one of the inner-city's most dangerous gangs. They say anyone who so much as threatens them will..." The duckbutt haired teen trailed off, pausing dramatically. The temperature dropped, and you noticed the teen glance at you from the corner of your eye. Strangely, you hear the ominous whisper of wind blow from the window behind him, and the rhythmic tapping of rain hit the roof. At that moment, you were sure you were going crazy because you swore you just saw a flash of lightning right behind him the same time he finished his sentence.

**_"Disappear."_**

That one word must be the starting pistol to anarchy because several gasps erupted from the room. Some kids jumped on the table, a few kids cried, and one kid actually fainted. You had to admit, you were jealous of this Akatsuki; you never received such a heartwarming reaction from your name alone.

As the chaos seemed to intensify, and kids were jumping on their tables like a bunch of monkeys gone bananas, you decided that maybe this school really was the right choice for you. Chaos was your number one fan, and bananas were your favorite fruit! Plus, meeting the Akatsuki seems fun.

Suddenly, the door was theatrically kicked open to reveal your very late and very wet teacher. Her gaze looked like death itself, and she slowly dragged her feet to the small podium in the front of the class. 

As she stomped to the front of the class, you could not help but stare with star-struck eyes. She had a leather jacket similar to yours and tattoos of a snake and two snakebites and a piercing on her eyebrow. Her hair, just as fascinating as Suigetsu and Duckbutt, resembled a pretty purple pineapple. You knew you should not be judging people by their cover, but she just looked so cool, dammit! She almost reminded you of yourself.

She glared at the room.

"Okay, students, I know I'm a bit late to-" You could not grasp what she was saying due to the students' uproar in the room. After a few repetitions, you notice a blood vessel pop out on her forehead, and you worried about her poor brain as she got angrier. Suddenly she (unnecessarily) punched a hole in the wall. The loud thud silenced the tumult in the room, and suddenly all eyes were on her.

_Damn_ , was she bad-ass!

"Alright, you nasty little f*ckers, listen up!" She yelled, her voice needlessly loud, like a drill sergeant. When nobody responds, her purple orbs darted around the classroom. The students who were jumping on top of their table quickly sit down, and soon, it looks just like your average everyday classroom. Once the teacher was satisfied, she coughed lightly into her fist.

"I know I'm a bit late today," Her tone leveled out. "For some reason, it started randomly pouring, cats and dogs. I was a bit underprepared, but no matter! I'm here, and that's all that matters!" She announced, dramatically throwing her hand to the side, ignoring the puddle forming close to her shoes from the water rivulets dripping from her clothes. You hoped she won't slip on them.

You grinned; her spirit and energy were singing to you. For the first time today, you actually felt like you would enjoy this class.

* * *

Sasuke decided that he hated this class. He does not think he has ever had such a terrible first impression of someone, but he was one tap away from smashing the new girl's face with his book and feeding her to the Inuzuka dogs.

Somehow, in the middle of the lesson, the girl beside him decided to obnoxiously tap her pencil next to him. Seriously? That was so middle school. Sasuke also wondered if you had superpowers, as Anko was strict and had the hearing of a bat, so how did that maniac not hear her? 

Finally, after the fiftieth millionth tap, he decides that he had enough. At this point, he doesn't care if Anko hands his ass on a platter; nobody dared bother him like this, and thus he did not have the patience to tolerate the tap.

Sasuke swiftly snatches the pencil from her right hand.

"Will you quit it!" He hissed, seething. His raven eyes glared coldly at the girl; if looks could kill, she would be dead six feet under. But looks could not, so the [h/c] haired girl just shot him a cocky grin, her [e/c] eyes observing him slyly. The girl brings her left hand out, placing it on top of the table, and she begins drumming the table with her fingernail.

Sasuke shoots her an offended expression.

He has never ever witnessed a girl challenge him.

"Why?" She mocks, a smirk visible on her lips. Her irritating [e/c] eyes shined in amusement, and Sasuke could immediately tell she was the type of brat to thrive off of other people's misery.

"Because it's annoying!" Sasuke grumbled, glowering at the women. Next time, he will take the annoying fangirl over this woman every day. At least they shut up when he asks.

The girl raised an eyebrow. Just when Sasuke thought her smirk could not get wider; she shoots him a grin that gave even the joker a run from the money. How creepy.

"Really?" She cocks her head in an innocent matter. Her face betrayed her gesture because the glint in her eye was anything but innocent. "I find the tap relaxing; it helps relieve my stress. Maybe you should give it a try. You do seem a little _tense._ "

Sasuke's right eye twitched. He was seriously contemplating that thought with a one-hit K.O. She was pushing his buttons.

"You little br-" Sasuke never got to finish the sentence because just as his lips formed a "b," a loud unwelcoming voice emphasized his name out loud in the classroom.

"Talking in my class, eh, Sasuke?"

A shadow looms over Sasuke and the new girl. During their little bicker, Anko had made her way in front of their desk. It seems she heard their voices, and she now stood in front of them, tapping a ruler into her palm. 

Well, there goes his clean record of never getting in trouble… Sasuke was a prodigious student and hardly got in trouble. He has only ever had detention once. He has been in three fights, only caught once, and has also got caught accompanying Naruto to egg Sarutobi's house. That one did not count in Sasuke's opinion because Sasuke did not participate; he only shleps alongside Naruto.

Sasuke clicked his tongue at the ordeal. Allegedly, Anko was the teacher with the least amount of sanity. Arguably all of Konoha’s teachers were bat-shit crazy, but considering that she cut Naruto on the cheek and licked his blood last year on the first day of school, it just exemplified how much of a mad-woman Anko was.

Sasuke knew where Anko's words were heading, and he was not the type to fight it, so he waited for his ill-fate as Anko slammed her ruler down on the table with a loud thump.

"Detention, after school today!”

Well fuck. Hey, on the bright side, at least Sasuke did not have to drive Sakura home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you did not know, the main character still does not know Sasuke's name!


	3. Detention [3]

"Bwahahahaha! Wait a second! You actually got detention!? Hahaha! I never thought I'd see the day!" Naruto howled in laughter, his loud, flamboyant voice echoing through the school halls.

Sasuke despised how quickly rumors spread in his school, and since his best friend was the more popular and friendly student at Konoha High, no news got past Naruto. By the end of the day, Naruto already overheard Sasuke's ordeal and navigated through the crowded halls of Konoha to find Sasuke at his locker. Naruto knew that he would never get another opportunity to tease Sasuke like this, so of course, he had to use this chance. Once he spotted Sasuke at his locker, he announced with pleasure (and to Sasuke's greatest displeasure) Sasuke's problem to the world of Konoha High.

"Shut up, you dope!" Sasuke hissed, slamming his locker shut and sending Naruto his infamous dirty glare, "Don't go around making a scene!"

To say Sasuke was embarrassed was an understatement; he was downright mortified that he actually received detention and even more horrified that Naruto found out. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to live this situation down in a long time.

"Haha!" Naruto snickered, unbothered by Sasuke's scowl. At this point, Naruto was indifferent to Sasuke's glowers and was immune to his uptight demeanor. A sly smirk sneaks onto Naruto's face as he brings his hand to rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

"How does it feel to finally come to the dark side, eh Sasuke?" Naruto grinned. While Naruto got detention on almost a weekly basis, Sasuke never got in trouble. Wasting his time with games and pranks were beneath Sasuke. Sasuke often called Naruto's antics stupid, and he always shook his head over the foolish shenanigans Naruto got in trouble for. Sasuke especially rolled his eyes over Naruto's theatrical reactions to people or drama, which often got him into unnecessary predicaments.

Unfortunately, it seems that at the end of the day, they are two peas in a pod, and more alike than Sasuke was willing to admit, as Sasuke's reason for the detention was also ridiculous and absurd. Not that Sasuke would ever tell Naruto that.

To Sasuke's dismay, Naruto did not comply with Sasuke's simple request of keeping shut. Instead, Naruto, recognizing the circle with Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and the others outside the hallways, flashed a crafty grin. The idiot decided to make an even bigger fuss, blithely skipping down the corridor directly to the clique of Naruto's friends (Sasuke did not consider them friends, just acquaintances.). 

Unfortunately, Naruto's dramatic hops and loud buoyant voice attracted much-unwanted attention, and to Sasuke's extreme dislike, some of the attention belonged to the members of Akatsuki. It was bad enough that the hallways were flooded with people, but the fact that the Akatsuki was there made Sasuke's blood run cold. Naruto should know that if there is anyone that Sasuke despises; but profoundly respects, it was the Akatsuki. Most of the altercations and conflicts that Sasuke partook in were against the people of the Akatsuki.

He wouldn't. But the skittering and waving of Naruto's hands proved Sasuke wrong. 

"Hey Sakura, Shika! You wouldn't believe it! The famous Sasuke act-'' Naruto did not get a chance to finish the sentence, as Sasuke's fist flew straight towards the back of his head. Sasuke then proceeded to snatch Naruto's collar and drag him farther away from the group. Thankfully, it seems the band did not notice Naruto, and once they made the distance, Sasuke pulled Naruto's neckband until they were face to face. He shot Naruto a frosty glare that could freeze up oceans.

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Sasuke seethed. Naruto gulped, seeing the familiar fire in Sasuke's eyes that implied Sasuke was ready to throw hands. Naruto knew more than anyone how hard Sasuke can punch. They may be best friends, but they certainly had their share of scuffles.

Naruto sends Sasuke a sheepish smile; he did not realize how much the detention distressed Sasuke. It must be something he found embarrassing. Sasuke, satisfied with Naruto's response, lets Naruto go and proceeds to saunter the opposite way. Naruto, who already pushed the climactic scene over his head, jogged back up to Sasuke.

"Hey, wait up! Where the hell do you think you're going!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke stopped, rolling his eyes before shooting Naruto an irked glare. "Where do you think, loser?"

"Uhhhhh," Naruto paused to think. Naruto may be cunning in his pranks, but when it came to simple questions; his head was a balloon filled with air. "Detention?"

"Congratulations, dumbass," Sasuke scoffed, continuing his stroll forward.

"Alright! I'll walk with you there!" Naruto announced, catching up to Sasuke's side. Now, Sasuke would usually be pleased by having such a thoughtful companion like Naruto. But as they approached the detention room, from the corner of Sasuke's vision, he spots the new girl, the same vexatious woman that caused his detention, walk-in. Sasuke knew he had to do something fast.

If Naruto saw her by chance, Sasuke knew Naruto would converse with her, especially with all the rumors floating around her; if Naruto found out that Sasuke shared a class with the new girl; that she was the reason Sasuke had detention, there was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Naruto would seek to befriend her. While they were best friends, Naruto loved mischief, and he would undoubtedly make her part of it. Seeing that the new girl seemed to love annoying people, Sasuke bet she and Naruto would fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. If that happened, then Sasuke would be forced to be stuck with two pranksters instead of one. Sasuke would surely be dead within a week.

No, Sasuke could not let that happen. He quickly flipped through his brain to make up a random excuse so that Naruto could leave.

"Don't you have Sakura to meet up with?" Sasuke asked. Perfect excuse. Sasuke felt guilty about using Naruto's love, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Oh crap!" Naruto's eyes widened; it seemed he forgot about it. "I totally forgot!" Naruto clutched his head, his face morphed into a panic-stricken expression.

"What do I do!? I didn't drive today!" Naruto exclaimed. He glanced at Sasuke, and Sasuke immediately knew where this was heading.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dug in his pockets for his keys. Despite being wealthy enough to own more than ten cars, Sasuke never let anyone other than Naruto use his vehicles. Sasuke handed Naruto his keys.

"Make sure to pick me up at exactly 4:30 PM. " Sasuke made sure to emphasize "exactly." Naruto was the type to always be late, even if his life depended on it.

A bright smile bloomed from Naruto's face.

"Thank you, Sasuke! You saved me!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later," Sasuke muttered, waving his hand, hoping Naruto would leave soon. As Naruto bounded away, Sasuke was glad that he managed to avoid the catastrophe that he imagined in his head, yet little did Sasuke know the upcoming chaos that would occur, all because he gave Naruto his keys.

\---FF---

Sasuke could not believe his shitty luck. He was hoping that it would be a light detention, that today, there would be not many familiar faces. As he stepped into the room, he could not be more wrong.

The detention room was crowded; it had everyone here. The Akatsuki, Orochimaru and his crooks, and dear Kami... was that his brother?

Sasuke silently wondered what he did to get this kind of karma; everyone present had some dispute with him. Sasuke always got into some sort of fight with the Akatsuki (He may or may not have lost some), Orochimaru was Sasuke's first and most widely known fanboy (He was probably Sasuke's biggest fan), and his brother, Itachi, who may have some attachment issues. (And would likely be mad at Sasuke for receiving detention himself).

And if that was not bad enough, the only empty chair happened to be a little too close to that familiar, conniving face that was the damn reason why he had a detention.

There, sitting with her feet resting on the table, with her lips in a sly smirk, was the same bothersome person that was the reason for this stupid detention. As her [e/c] eyes met him, her grin twisted wider, as if she was gloating. She patted the chair next to him, sending Sasuke an impish wink.

This was going to be a long hour.

\---FF--

This was a repeat of the fourth period all over again, the same tapping, the same aggravating rhythmic beat, and that same sadistic smirk sent from the devil, herself.

As much as Sasuke wished to kick her or step on her shoe, especially since they were a top-of-the-line shoe brand, he could not, and the reason was Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Sasuke could feel Itachi's gaze like a hawk. While Itachi got detention often and was the embodiment of a rebel brother, he always looked out for Sasuke. He was likely already wondering why Sasuke was here and was observing Sasuke. If Itachi sees any kind of reaction between Sasuke and a woman, Itachi will interrogate Sasuke about it. Sasuke never talked with any girls, so this would undoubtedly bring up thousands of questions. Sasuke definitely did not need that.

Minute after minute passed by, and for some reason, nobody noticed that bothersome tapping. The rest of the Akatsuki appeared to be immersed in their own things, well, the ones that bothered to show up. Kakazu was sorting through his stack of dubs (that the irritating girl to Sasuke's left seems a little too interested in); Hidan was snoring so loudly (He wondered why the teacher didn't notice, but then again, the teacher was Kakashi, and knowing him, he was probably reading that disturbing Icha Icha book); Orochimaru was staring at him (Did he just wink at him?), and Itachi was being... well... Itachi.

Sasuke wondered if he would survive the hour.

* * *

Detention went by like a breeze. You genuinely liked this school; the detention supervisor did not even appear to care about what the students did! The only thing that surprised you was that everyone was occupied with their own platitudinous tasks. If you had a teacher like him in your old school, you would have done something more entertaining, like order pizza or start a choir by now.

What a boring bunch of kids.

As you patiently sat through detention, you spotted the unicorn panda in the corner. You figured the guy would confront you, based on his temper before, but he looked knocked out in dreamland. That's good; you would have hated to grant him a second black eye.

Other than that, detention was uneventful. The only person indulging in anything fascinating was the kid neighboring the unicorn panda, who was shrewdly counting his money. You wondered who would be stupid enough to tally their cash out in the open, but you were not complaining.

Now you just had to gauge how to get past him, undetected. He was big and bulky and was wrapped up in clothes that hid any of his noticeable features. He probably broke the dress code covered like that, but what did you know. Still, despite being hidden, he somehow looked like someone who knew how to get his hands dirty, but you did too.

Hmmm...

"Alright, everyone! It's 4:30. You guys can go home now; if I see any of you goofing off right after this detention. I'll hand you another one that will last until 5:00 pm. Got it?" You were confused at how calm and monotone the detention teacher stated that, given the fact that he had his nose buried deep in a book that you swore you saw in the porn section of the bookstore. Not that you read porn.

You rose up, eager to enact the brilliant plan that will secure you a couple of hundreds of dollars, legally, of course.

As you bounced outside the door with a lot of enthusiasm, you suddenly felt a hand firmly grip your right wrist once you stepped out to the middle of the hallways. Your reflexes kicked in; you spun around without thinking, ready to punch the daylight out of whoever dare apprehended you. You did not befriend anybody today, and you were not comfortable enough with anyone to have your arm snagged like that.

To your surprise, your swing was caught inches before it struck the person in the face.

Wow. That's a first.

Standing there, with a miffed expression plastered on his face, was the pretty boy you humorously annoyed just minutes ago. What was his name again?

Sake? Suke? Duck?

You were certain both Suigetsu and Anko mentioned the Duckbutt's name, yet nothing came to mind. You need to do a better job at retaining people's names.

"What do you think your doing, woman?" You snapped out of your inner monologue by the frustrated growl of the fellow in front of you. You blinked. Your face flushed. Crap, while you were conversating with yourself about possible names, your fist was still inches from his face, and you were staring at him like a creep.

...

Oh, wait... You did not care.

"..."

"..."

"Duckbutt says what?"

"What?"

The boys morphed to one in complete confusion; judging from his eyes, he had no clue what you just said.

Hoorah, your tactic worked.

You tore your fist from his grip, tenderly rubbing your wrist.

"Just what the hell were you thinking grabbing me like that?" You demanded. The fact that you tried to punch him slipped through your memory, even if it didn't, he was the one who grabbed you first, so he totally deserved that.

Duckbutt clicked his tongue.

"Tch, It only caused you didn't answer. I called your name a few times." He grunted, glaring at you with his arms crossed.

Called your name? You furrowed your eyebrows; you swear you did not hear him shout your name. You have zero recollection of telling him your name either unless he eavesdropped on your conversation with Suigetsu.

"Do you even know my name?" You pointed out, raising a brow.

"It's [Something-sounding-close-to-your-name-that-is-insulting-to-you-personally] "

Your eyebrows pull down; you hated that nickname! You shoot him an offended look. "What! No, it's not! It's [Name]!"

He ignored your remark.

"What's your problem anyway?"

What problem? Your face twisted into one of perplexion, and he responds with an expression of slight disbelief. His obsidian eyes trailed down to your right hand, where you clutched blackie, your favorite black pen.

Ohhh that...

You sift through your brain, searching for some lame excuse. Honestly, if you told Duckbutt the truth, that you tapped your pen for shits and giggles, Duckbutt was probably not going to be a happy camper. (Not that he was one in the first place).

Before you can answer, a recognizable bitter bellow rippled through the hallways.

"Hey! You're that b*tch that f*ck*n punched me!" As luck would have it, the familiar silver-haired Unicorn-panda stomped through the hallways towards your direction. First-day, and you already secured a handful of enemies. Oh well, you know what they say, if you had no enemies, you had no fun.

You fight the laugh that threatened to escape once your [e/c] eyes landed on him. While the nurse's remedy did aid the bruise on his forehead, the black-eye only blackened. He now strongly resembled a panda. He scowled at you, sensing your hidden hilarity, his face red with fury.

This time, the Potty-Mouth Panda was not alone; following his heel was the same man who dared whip out his stack of bills in detention. Observing him up close, maybe you'll backtrack on your plan. You thought Potty-Mouth Panda was big; this guy was a mountain. He stood towering, wearing the identical black bandana as the Potty-Mouth Panda, with the red cloud masking his mouth and a large black beanie obscuring most of his head. It was hard to discern most of his characteristics, for he covered nearly all his face and body, but it still did little to hide the outline of muscle. He was practically steroids on steroids.

Yeah, you were not stealing his money. You may be skilled and strong, but you were not suicidal.

"It was your fault; you had it coming!" You crossed your arms, tilting your head. Despite the fire raging in front of you, you kept your cool. "What kind of man lunges at a woman like that? Besides, it was just a reaction. If you were fast, you would have blocked it."

Hidan shot you a virulent glare, obviously insulted that you questioned his toughness. He leaned forward until you felt his warm breath tickle your face. You were tempted to reach and offer him your gum; he needed mouthwash.

"You better f*ck*n watch your back, you little b*tch. You're f*ckin lucky Kakashi is in the corner; otherwise, I'd f*ckin burn you at the stake," Hidan snarled. His purple eyes narrowed in disgust. 

You smirked your infamous, cocky smirk that would get on everyone's nerves, meeting his raging eyes with your collected [e/c] orbs. 

"I don't think I need to worry about a Potty-Mouth Panda that can't block a punch," You closed your eyes for a second, shrugging nonchalantly, "Or land a hit."

His purple eyes darkened, and you knew it was taking every bit of his self-control to keep himself from ripping you to pieces. You grinned. Despite your composed attitude, your mind was already spinning through scenarios of possible fights that could erupt at any moment. But you were not too worried; an opponent that lost it's cool was an opponent that already lost after all.

Hidan's fist clench and you tense up, prepared to respond to whatever he throws at you.

"Didn't I say if I catch any one of you goofing off, I will give you another detention?" A placate voice sliced through the tense atmosphere between you and Hidan like bread. It seems that your exchange attracted attention.

You break eye contact with Hidan to see the detention teacher leaning calmly at the door, his eyebrow raised. He heard your little quarrel and peeked out to investigate. The teacher shook his head.

"Hidan, this is your seventh detention in a row," He clicked his tongue. "I'd hate to give you another one." The way the teacher drawled his sentence sounded sarcastic; there is a hidden threat behind his words.

Hidan, who was still glowering at you, shifted his eyes to the teacher. There was a long pause of silence before Hidan broke his gaze and whirled around, storming the opposite direction muttering a string of curse words that would make a sailor blush.

"Kakashi." Duckbutt greeted. 

Kakashi, the teacher, nodded his head. His eyes darted between you, Duckbutt, and Hidan's friend, who you realized has not departed yet.

"Sasuke." Kakashi nodded, acknowledging the Duckbutt next to you. That was his name, Sasuke! Kakashi's black orbs drifted to you. "And you must be the new girl, [Name]."

You turn towards him; while you spent detention with the teacher, you did not get a chance to actually inspect him. Peering at him now, you were curious at how someone like him became a high school teacher in the first place. He wore a mask that covered most of his face (isn't that illegal? [1]), and his left eye bore a very noticeable scar. He also followed the hair trend of Konoha High, as he had unusual silver fluffy hair.

You nod your head back at him.

"I'll let you three off with a warning this time," Kakashi began. His gaze rested back on Sasuke, "It would be a shame to see my favorite student in detention again." Sasuke grunted in reply.

Kakashi switches his attention to Hidan's friend.

"Kakazu, please keep your friend Hidan on a leash. I see him almost every day, and I'm getting tired of seeing him."

Kakazu remained quiet. Kakashi took one last glance at the three of you, and once he was satisfied, he entered back into the classroom.

You exhaled. That went better than you expected.

Despite Kakazu's friend having absconded from the scene minutes ago, Kakazu stayed present, analyzing you carefully with his bright green eyes, curious.

"So you’re [Name]," Kakazu finally states, after a pause of awkward silence. His voice was husky and deep; it matched his monstrous appearance perfectly.

You cross your arms, meeting his gaze.

"And you must be Kakazu," You responded. You caught his name from Kakashi.

Kakazu slightly dips his head nodding in a way that you almost miss.

"And the idiot's name who was just badmouthing you was Hidan," He finishes. You figured as much, but you didn't respond. His eyes flickered up and your body once more, then he turned around and began walking away in the same direction that Hidan went. Just before Kakazu left the hearing distance, he called out, "For a new girl, you're pretty interesting. There's not many people who would stand up to Hidan like that, nor have I ever seen a girl that's hung out with the Uchiha."

Uchiha? You glanced at Sasuke; was that his surname? You furrowed your eyebrows, that last name sounded familiar, but you could not remember where.

Curious about how Kakazu spoke about the Uchiha, you examined him closer, trying to decipher why being close to him was such a big deal. Kakazu completely misinterpreted the situation, as you did not even know the boy's name until Kakashi stated it minutes ago.

As you peered at him closer, one characteristic about Sasuke does grab your attention, his outfit. Despite attending a public school, the Uchiha was wearing designer named brands whose price tag reached the thousands. He bore gold chains and gold bracelets, and high-end sneakers. You almost slapped yourself at not noticing before. He looked like the essence of classy.

Yet, you could not help but reflect on how he possessed knowledge of inner-city gangs, which were bizarre for someone who looked like they were in the top one percent. The gears in your brain start rotating, and all the evidence points to one conclusion on who the Uchiha really was.

"Are you in the Mafia!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] = Reference to how it's usually illegal for K-12 teachers to hide their face. Lol.


	4. Mafia [4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was not clear in the earlier chapters, the main character (reader) is a total troll.

Sasuke could not believe the absurdity of that question.

The mafia? _The mafia?_

The outrageous question was not only random; it was downright offensive to the Uchiha. If [Name] was not a girl, he would have slapped her for the blasphemy. Sasuke was one of two heirs of the main line of the Uchiha Clan. The greatest of the great. His noble ancestors established the mighty Uchiha corps, a clan-led organization whose wealth, power, and political influence extended to the heavens. They owned the most prestigious brands the world has ever seen, and they helped build the country and this city to the prosperous place it currently is. His clan was the prime definition of high-class. (No, really, if you opened a dictionary, you would see his great grandpa's portrait under high-class.)

A theory as preposterous and ridiculous as the idea of Sasuke belonging to the mafia was, in Sasuke's opinion, a direct slander to the Uchiha name.

...

Okay, so maybe his cousin and brother were highly affiliated in a well-known gang, and perhaps that deranged old Madara has executed a few dirty deeds to achieve his goal, and that goal may have supported the Uchiha clan in achieving the grandeur that they currently possess...

..But the actions of one or two Uchiha clansmen do not suggest that every Uchiha was involved in such profane affairs.

Sasuke shot the woman a nasty, offended expression of disbelief.

"Seriously?" He grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest, "The Mafia? Where did you get such a stupid idea?"

[Name] blinked, a scowl overtaking her gruff features as she mirrored him and crossed her own arms.

"What the hell am I supposed to think?" She spat, "You're wearing all this bling-bling with all that dazzle-dazzle, acting all badass."

She uncrossed her arms and pointed to Sasuke's 14k gold watch and 24k gold necklace. At this point, Sasuke's confident she was raised by barbarians because she rudely stuck her finger at people like it was a norm.

"Money and wealth," She waved both her hands, emphasizing her words,

"Plus your cocky calm and angry attitude," She pricked her finger at Sasuke's chest, and he responded by throwing her a glare.

"Not to mention your knowledge of the streets," She moved her index finger to his forehead, which had Sasuke furrowing his eyebrows. The streets? What did that even mean?

"'Equals the mafia, duhhhh!" She flailed her arms out as if she just solved a simple math problem. But nothing she explained was that simple, and she lost Sasuke the moment she started blabbering. Sasuke just stared at her like she grew a third nostril; he was dumbfounded, he honestly had no idea what she just said, but if it came out of her mouth, then there was no doubt that it was stupid.

"That," He drawled, pausing for good measure, "was the stupidest thing I've heard in my entire life." And it was, Sasuke thought he witnessed lots of dumb things; his best friend was Naruto, for Pete's sake! But [Name] put that belief to the test.

[Name] huffed, bringing her right hand to her hip. She shook her head; before tilting her head and pointing her nose up in a brash, snooty manner.

"Sorry, not sorry." She examined the fingers on her left hand with a well-practiced amount of attitude, in a way comparable to when Suigetsu was talking to her in Anko's class.

"Of course, those who make the poor choice to be in the mafia could never understand such an educated logic as the great me." She confidently placed her left hand on her chest assuredly. (That was a total lie. You had straight F's your first year of high school and failed 9th grade three times)

Sasuke grimaced, insulted by the way she addressed him. She sounded like she was sorry for him; how dare she speaks to him like that. Sasuke had to ball his fingers into a tight fist to stop himself from bending to the violence in his head. He never met anyone as cocky, infuriating as her. She was a true troll!

"If you even knew what family I came from," Sasuke hissed, "You wouldn't even- where do you think you're going?"

Not only did the idiotic woman have the nerve to speak to Sasuke in such a pathetic manner; she left him mid-speech!

* * *

Despite being a tad bit empty-headed, you were not nearly as doltish as most people think. You understood that Uchiha was not in the mafia[1], but you figured it would be hilarious to witness his reaction. The duckbutt definitely looked like and acted like one of those entitled, privileged kids that received straight A's and never struggled for a dime in their life. If there was anything you knew about privilege, it is that privileged hate being questioned.

You wondered what Sasuke was doing at Konoha High; while Konoha high was reputably superior to your previous school, it was by no means a top-of-the-line private institution. It has its own share of troubled students, and the teachers were easygoing and carefree.

Regardless, at the end of the day, you enjoyed pushing the Uchiha's buttons. His hotheaded personality made him an easy target to pick on.

You snickered when you heard his bitter voice yelling behind you, as he realized that you departed away from him. You were even more amused when you overheard the vibration of his footsteps following you. You were walking to the school student parking lot, so you presumed that he was also heading there.

Your lips curled into a doll-like grin; this seemed like another grand opportunity to pester him. Your face flipped back to your placid, intimidating expression before you twisted towards him.

"Look, kid, I know I'm hot and everything, but stop following me. It's getting creepy." The boy shot you a look of disbelief; before his face darkened, disgust in his obsidian orbs.

"Like I'd follow someone like you! The parking lot is in that direction!" He snapped. Wow, pretty boy does not look pretty with a face like that.

"Stop flirting with me."

When you thought that he could not look angrier, he did. You could have sworn you saw steam protruding out of his forehead, and you momentarily wonder if his anger can roast you some delicious marshmallows.

* * *

Sasuke's nose flared. _Stay calm, Sasuke, stay calm. School is over, detention is over. Refrain yourself from punching her in the face, or your world might just get worse._ He breathed, closing his eyes. That's it, find your happy spot.

Although he doesn't have one; so Sasuke took a deep breath and proceeded to do what he does best when he deals with girls. He resorts to ignoring them.

He has done this a million times. Sure the girls were different in the sense that they never gave him grey hair (Yes. You were just that good that in a-span-of four hours you gave him three gray hairs), but [Name] was still a member of the female race and thus, she probably thrived off of attention. Therefore if he ignored her, she would disappear, he concluded.

So with that famous little "Tch" that Sasuke was known for, his expression diminished to a composed one as he disregarded [Name]'s remark. He dug both his hands into his front pockets, focused his attention forward, and picked up his pace to walk past [Name] hurryingly towards the exit. Sasuke was three steps away before he made it outdoors, where he can run to his car, drive off to the sunset and pray to baby Jesus that he will never see [Name] again. (Which at the minute, he overlooked the fact that you were in his class. Wait till you see his face tomorrow.)

Three.

Two.

One- _Where the hell was his car?_

He gawked at the empty parking-lot, flabbergasted. What. The. Fuck. Sasuke swore he parked somewhere in the front of the school. Frantically, he shoved his hands deep into his front pockets, then his back pockets, trying to locate his keys. Surely if Sasuke had them, he could just initiate his car's panic mode.

Wait a second.

Where were his keys?

Fear elbowed its way through his once composed face. Sasuke knew he drove to school today, so why-?

Then the realization swung and punched him to a moment of realization.

Naruto had his keys.

Sasuke whipped out his phone and checked the screen for the time or a message. It was 4:50, twenty minutes after detention ended; there was no sign of Naruto or his car. Sasuke knew Naruto was going to be late.

Suddenly, his phone flashes and the familiar ding of a text message sent Sasuke rushing to open his phone messages.

' _Hey Sasuke, I think there was a car accident on the road to school. It may take fifteen more minutes to get there. '-_- '_

Well. Shit.

* * *

As you watched the boy in front of you, you couldn't help but giggle at his expression. He stood there, outside the doorway, staring at his iPhone with a horrified gaping expression. You wonder what message made him unhappy.

As you strolled out the doorway traipsing past him, you were happy to see your pride and joy, Patricia. Patricia was a sight to be seen, and while you were a woman of many fuck-ups, Patricia was the one thing you did right.

She was a beautiful Nissan sports car. She was custom wrapped to a glossy black finish with a bright red stripe running down her middle. You invested a large sum of money on her; tune-ups, wheels, sub speakers, even led lights on her interior.

Every time you saw her, you could not help but smile. You mosied down to her, jumped in, and turned your keys to start the ignition. Almost immediately, obnoxiously loud [fav-music] blasted through the sub speakers. You shifted your gears, ready to jumpstart your free-time with a speedrun down the road to your side of town.

Just as you were ready to lift the break and push your pedal, you noticed little dots on your window. You grunted, slightly annoyed. Looks like the rain from earlier in the day has returned. Well, you had no plans of slowing down, so if you're driving gets crazy, whoopsy-fuckin-doo. You did not give a fuck.

Just as you were ready to speed off, you see Sasuke's silhouette still standing from the corner of your eye. Looks like pretty boy is lacking a pretty ride. Your [e/c] stayed fixated at him for a while as you inwardly debated to yourself.

Should you offer Sasuke transportation? You did tease him a lot earlier, and he provided you with mass amusement, but it wasn't like you two were chummy or friends. If anything, he probably loathed you for all the times you badgered him earlier. Still, you felt a bit guilty driving away without offering, especially since it looked like it was about to rain again. You may be a jerk, but you were not an asshole.

And besides, if he's stuck in the car with you, it grants you another opportunity to pester him until he explodes.

You smirked slyly. You made your decision.

* * *

Sasuke's day officially hit low bottom. It began raining again. Just his fucking luck, Sakura, irritation, detention, and now this. Wait till he sees Naruto; he can't wait to punch that foxy blonde straight in the face. Immediately, he started typing a message of mass irritation to send to the blonde.

"Ay yo Duck-ass."

Sasuke glanced upwards, his face twisting into an expression of pure disdain as he saw that familiar irritable devil. Looks like she has not left yet. She pulled up in front of him with her vehicle, her windows rolled down, with the passenger door facing him. [Name] had a devious grin plastered on her face.

"You need a ride?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow skeptically. The question surprised him. After the banters, offering him a ride was the last thing he would expect [Name] to do. Sasuke couldn't help but be leery of the proposal; he was almost convinced it was a trick.

She flashed him a sweet smile, not very befitting with her roguish features.

"No." Sasuke quickly responded. He decided he would take the rain over her hellish behavior any day.

"You sure?" She looked unconvinced. Sasuke frowned, annoyed.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" he snapped. His patience was reduced to a thin line from her presence. He just wanted her to leave. The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay, geez, you didn't have to get all angry-pants on me. I was just worried cause of that weirdo staring at you to your right," [Name] pointed beside him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The staring was a norm to him, and honestly, he would rather deal with fan-girls than accept help from the devil herse-

"Sssasuke. It's good sseeeing you here."

Sasuke jumped. The raspy tone did not sound close to a fangirl, nor a girl, but it was a tone he recognized well. [2]

Sasuke quickly whipped around, his stomach dropping as his raven orbs met a pair of golden eyes. There was only one human who he detested more than [Name] at this moment.

Orochimaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] = If it was not clear, the main character is a troll and loves messing with people. Lol.
> 
> [2] = Sasuke assumed that the staring was a fangirl since that was who usually stared at him.
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering why the MC has not commented on Hidan's hair, it's because she already decided she dislikes him, thus blocking out all positive thoughts about him, even if it's about his hair.


	5. Dangling Ass [5]

Now, Sasuke was not a man of fear.

Despite what most people would think of a rich kid like him, he's lived as a target his whole life. A boy born from a family saturated in political power and wealth, He's been in myriads of precarious situations. He has manipulated political vermins, engaged in full-out brawls; he even witnessed a relative murdered from a political feud.

Trauma birthed Sasuke. 

Many people would be surprised if they knew just how much agony Sasuke's heart possessed, and this was one of the many reasons why Sasuke and his brother could not tolerate, nor attend, the wealthier schools in Konoha city. 

While Konoha High was nowhere near rundown, it still had several people who understood Sasuke's experience, people who were intimate with trauma. This was also one of the many reasons why Naruto was also Sasuke's best friend.

All of Sasuke's experiences also meant that Sasuke was hardly ever terrified. But regrettably, one of Sasuke's only fears was eerily eyeing him right now.

"Well, if it isn't Sssasuke. It's rare to see you on campus sooo late..." The devious voice almost caused Sasuke to shudder. There, standing a couple of feet away from Sasuke, was every adolescent's worst nightmare. Orochimaru.

Orochimaru stood, leaning on the academy gate, gazing at Sasuke with hungry, devious gold eyes and a snarky smirk plastered straight on his face.

"I saw you, giving your keys to Naruto earlier-" Sasuke did not understand why Orochimaru had a tendency to drawl out his sentence like a total weirdo, but it made Orochimaru sound much more creepy, given his already ghoulish appearance. It also made Orochimaru look like a total idiot.

Sasuke's face twisted in disgust from his remark; of course, Orochimaru saw that.

"-Do you need a ride?"

Sasuke was notorious for his apathetic appearance and callous tone; a stone incapable of emotion was what people would call him. But ever since three months ago, when Sasuke caught Orochimaru sneaking photos of him in the boys' locker room, his "Stone-face" would break into horrification every time he'd see that creep. Sometimes, when Sasuke was alone, and his Orochimaru's senses were tingling, he would even jump in his locker to evade Orochimaru. (No, Sasuke was not hiding; he just wanted to avoid a drama which Orochimaru always brought with him.)

One time, Sasuke even discovered Orochimaru sniffing his gym clothes accompanied by those terrifying fan-girls. (Sasuke had to keep on buying a new pair of boxers because of that Orochimaru and his stupid sidekick Karin).

The moral of the story? Orochimaru frightened Sasuke. The vibration of Orochimaru's creeping gaits snapped Sasuke back to reality.

What was worse than Orochimaru from a distance? An Orochimaru up close. Sasuke did not even hesitate.

He dove straight into the open passenger window of [Name]'s car.

* * *

If you were any less of the troublesome girl you were, you would have shitted yourself from the sudden close range with the Duckbutt. Instead, you proceeded to do what any fine young lady would do in this circumstance. You put your stunna shades on, blasted your music until your ears fell off, and with a guile grin, you shoved the foot-pedal of your vehicle to full throttle.

Patricia (your vehicle) surged ahead. You, the proud mother of Patricia, had to obnoxiously swirl into a donut to show her prestige before driving directly towards the parking lot exit.

"What the fuck was that!?" You did not have to glance towards the Uchiha to perceive his agitation. He was definitely thrown off by the turbulent motion. "Do you even know how to drive!?"

You rolled your eyes; Sasuke must have never experienced the high of participating in a street-race or a sideshow before. You turn towards him, amusement dancing in your [e/c] eyes. He already adjusted and secured himself properly into the passenger seat. He was likely cautious about your driving after the stunt you pulled.

"Says the one who didn't even open my car door to get in. You just had to jump through my window! You're lucky your ass didn't get stuck." You teased, laughing at the image of a wild Duckbutt butt dangling out your passenger window that imprinted in your brain. You silently wished you surged forward the moment he leaped in so you could see it happen in real life and not in your brain.

A sharp pain tore through your right shoulder, the arm you were driving with. It interrupted the movie in your filthy mind.

"Ow-What the-did you just hit me, you brute!?" You cried, gently rubbing your right arm.

Sasuke scowled at you. "You stupid women, did you hear me?"

You scoffed, shifting your attention back to the road. You were not about to tell him you were not listening to him, and instead, daydreaming about his ass hanging out of your car, nope. You ignored Uchiha's remark, instead, redirecting the conversation.

"You know, that's no way to treat a lady who's kind enough to give you a ride." Honestly. You gave him the honor of traveling in your precious Patricia, even saving him from that person [1] (that he seemed scared of, maybe they had cooties?) and blessing him with an enjoyable donut, yet he still behaves like a raging, anger-filled boy. How ungrateful.

"I doubt that was your motive for inviting me." Doubt dripped from the Uchiha's tone. You did not answer, watching Sasuke from the corner of your eye as he turned his attention back towards the road. He was not 100% wrong. After a minute of silence, he sighed, probably realizing that you weren't going to retort.

"Anyways, just drive me to the east side of town, up in the hills." He whipped out his phone and typed something in. "That's where I live."

The Eastside of town? You had to be ridiculously wealthy to even breathe up there, as that place was full of privilege. Mansions in which their price ranged from millions to even hundreds of millions. If he lived there, then how did he not have a car? 

"Dang, your family must have a high rank in the mafia chain to afford to live up there," You joked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

At this point, Sasuke just wanted to go home. He had a painfully long day. He endured detention, being in the same room as Orochimaru twice, and suffered through [Name]'s crummy jokes and ludicrous personality. He crossed his arms, sinking into the soft brown leather chairs; he was exhausted. Sasuke even texted Naruto to just keep the car today and pick him up in Sasuke's vehicle tomorrow.

Unfortunately, it seems his house wasn't [Name]'s prime destination at the moment. Sasuke was yanked out of his thoughts by a sharp right swerve of the car; he had to grip the Jesus handle of your car to keep himself from being thrown on [Name].

Sasuke cursed to himself, disconcerted by the turbulent motion. What kind of person throws a right turn like that? The women did not even break, nor signal. Sasuke disliked drivers like her the most.

Sasuke heard a slight chuckle beside him; the brat did it on purpose to annoy him. He twitched, recomposing himself as she pulled up, parking the car. He scowled at her.

"What the hell, woman?"

[Name] shrugged nonchalantly, a blank look plastered on her face. Sasuke was sure that he would have high blood pressure by the time he got home.

She took her keys out of the ignition, opened the door, and sprung out of the car. Sasuke blinked, realizing that the rain from earlier ended and the sky cleared up a bit.

"I was hungry," She stated, stretching her limbs. She glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was taken aback, for the first time today, her [e/c] eyes did not hold that devious, cunning glint.

"You're welcome to join me, or you can stay in my car." She shrugged.

Sasuke grunted, opening the passenger door. He was not going to admit it, but he was hungry too. He had not eaten all day and was starving. As he stepped out of the car and closed the door, he glanced up to see familiar gold arches [2].

"Really?" Sasuke asked, slightly disappointed but not really showing it. He was not a big fan of burgers or fries.

[Name] smiled at him. "Nah, that was for breakfast. Fried chicken is for lunch." She pointed across them to a familiar, white and red logo of a man holding a bucket [2].

Sasuke's face twisted in disgust. "On second thought, I'm staying in the car." He attempted to open the car door but was stopped by [Name]'s laughing.

"Nah, Nah, I'm kidding Bougie boy. I figured that wouldn't fit your taste. There's a popular restaurant around the corner." Sasuke was startled by the thoughtfulness of her words. He did not expect her to think of his preferences, as she seemed like a selfish woman. Although, he wondered how [Name] guessed that he hated fast food.

[Name] began walking and beckoned him to follow her. As he trailed her, he realized he recognized the plaza that they were in. The streets, stores, and structure brought back memories. He has not been here in a long time. Nostalgia pooled in his stomach.

Suddenly, she halted in front of a very familiar restaurant. _Onigiri Taberu._ As Sasuke's obsidian orbs analyzed the building, a wave of sentimentality hit Sasuke. He used to dine here with his brother and parents years ago. 

[Name] noticed his reminiscent expression and shot him a smile; she pulled open Onigiri's entrance door.

"I know, this is a pretty amazing spot. Surprised that I got taste?" She teased as she stepped inside. "Come on! My treat!"

Sasuke gazed at her back, taken aback that she also offered to treat him. Well, he's already endured [Name]'s crazy character this long; what is one more hour going to do to him?

going to do to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] = Hoorah, MC learned her lesson.
> 
> [2] = For new readers, can you guess what restaurants Sasuke was looking at?
> 
> This chapter was a bit more fluffy and a little less jokey if you know what I mean.


	6. Who? [6]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.  
> Not too happy with this chapter, but hope you enjoy it! We begin to learn a bit more about the MC. 😉

The early dinner was surprisingly uneventful. Sasuke honestly expected [Name] to prattle, joke, or tease him, but to his bewilderment, she remained silent. Her [e/c] orbs concentrated on the [japanese-food] sitting in front of her. Whatever the reason for her laconism, Sasuke was pleased. He was not in the mood to entertain [Name] once they set foot into Onigiri Taberu (He never fancied the banters, but upon stepping foot into this familiar establishment, he was even more broody than usual.)

After they left the doors of Onigiri Taberu, Sasuke was hopeful that the rest of the day would be the same. Unfortunately, when they were a hundred feet away from [Name]'s black Nissan, he spots a familiar group of people that puts him on edge.

More members of the Akatsuki.

To Sasuke's relief, his brother was not among them. Nagato was there, accompanied by two other members. Sasuke recognized the dark blue-haired woman alongside Nagato, that was unmistakably Konan. While Sasuke never conversed with her, she was good friends with Naruto and would always stop to chat with Naruto whenever she saw him. 

Then there was the other redhead. That must be Sasori. Sasuke never spoke with him either, but he always accompanied Deidara. Sasori was also a newer-transfer student, having transferred last year. He kept mostly to himself and had a strange obsession with dolls, often talking to them, and even had a doll girlfriend. (Waifu where?)

While Sasuke never talked to Sasori, he's heard enough rumors to know that Sasori is not the type to engage in conflict unless necessary. Sasuke was also somewhat cordial with Nagato and Konan. He was just grateful that it was not Deidara or Hidan among them. Deidara despised Sasuke, and Hidan undoubtedly had beef with [Name] (Deidara likely did too, given the explosion situation). If either one of those two were present, they would create a fuss with a new girl, and Sasuke would be stuck with more drama, possibly even a fight. With the three (less-violent) Akatsuki members present, Sasuke and [Name] can quietly stroll their way onto [Name]'s car, and Sasuke can go home in one piece.

It looks like Sasuke spoke too soon because Sasori's smooth voice pushed his hope for a peaceful evening over the edge, and Sasuke slowly watched his hope plummet farther and farther away as Sasori finished his simple, but painful sentence.

"You know, when Deidara told me about a new student named [Name] in his class, I wondered if it really was the infamous _Madcap Monkey_ of Suna city _."_

* * *

You halted on your trek towards your Nissan.

_That name._

Almost mechanically, your head twisted towards the direction of that voice, your [e/c] eyes wide, uncharacteristically cautious, and alert. You met the hazel-colored eyes of a teenager directly across from you, leaning casually on the walls of the McDonalds restaurant. Accompanying him were two other teenagers, all dressed in that familiar black bandana with a red cloud. Their gazes concentrated heavily on you.

The trio of kids looked like they belong to the same punk-band, as they all dressed in a lot of black. The male in the middle, whose hazel-colored eyes bore directly into you, had short shaggy red hair and possessed pale smooth skin. He was little in stature, barely above five feet. You were curious about why his gaze was so aggressive, as you were convinced that you could kick his ass with his diminutive size. [1] (Or at least kick him before he can get within his punching distance).

Standing next to the short-stack was another redhead, although his hair texture was straight, a shade darker the other redhead and chin-length. He had bangs swept to the side and hiding his right eye, while his left eye was an unusual purple hue. He was tall, a bit lanky, and he had a placid expression. You narrowed your eyes, recognizing him. That chump was one of the weirdos who approached you earlier back in chapter 1. [2]

Last but not least was the girl, who stood opposite to the gaunt redhead. She had a big-silver lip piercing and bright orange eyes. She sported a typical goth wear, black shoes, black stockings, black sweater, black shirt, black jewelry, and oh-look, black nail polish. Perhaps the only splash of color on her was her deep blue, chin-length hair, which in your opinion, was the only color she needs. (Gotta love them colorful hair). She was the only one with fascinating hair-color in her entire clique; red was a common hair-color after in your hometown, after all.

"I never thought I'd see the infamous [Name] here, this deep in Konoha City," The shaggy-redhead stated. You stared at the shaggy-redhead; you discerned from his monotone voice that it was definitely him who _said_ your name. You eyed him suspiciously.

From the corner of your eyes, you see Sasuke tense up at the redhead's words. He was guarded and cautious; his obsidian orbs dart between the trio in front of you, sizing them up. He then glances towards you, trying to piece together how the red-haired seems to know you. 

"I should have known; no other person could have punched that fool Hidan so _effortlessly."_ The Shaggy red-haired commented, in a serious, almost mocking tone. He crossed his arms; his hazel orbs seem to be searching you _for something._ He ignores Sasuke's presence and glare. The redhead's attention was _focused_ solely on you.

The way the red-haired boy speaks to you, the way he peers at you, he _knows_ you. There was recognition in his eyes. You squint, analyzing the shaggy red-haired. Then it hit you; you knew _exactly_ who he was.

Psych, just kidding.

"Who are you again?"

"..."

A twitch. You nearly missed the tremble in the red-haired right eye as the rest of his face remained composed and calm. 

"How bold of you to step foot here, after _what_ you did years ago," He continued, ignoring your statement as if you did not loudly announce to him and his friends that you did not know him.

"I literally have no idea who you are." The only information you were positive of was that boy must be from your hometown because that shaggy red hairstyle was (unfortunately) a trendy hairstyle at Suna city. You knew at least five whopping people with that same frumpy haircut.

"Trying to avoid us by pretending you don't know me? A befitting tactic of a _fool_." The red-haired smirked. "I see right through you." 

You raise an eyebrow, "Okaaay...." You trailed.

"I thought you said you did not know who the Akatsuki were," Sasuke hissed, his voice barely above a whisper. His black orbs fired you an accusing glare from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't." While you pride yourself on being Suna's number one troll, you could not recall who the red-haired was. Perhaps he was trolling you?

"Do you think if we just mosey around and ignore him, he would think that he stopped the wrong person?" Your eyes focused on the trio now. The red-haired boy was still talking, but at this point, his words flew past your head. Your delicate brain was too fragile for this confusion and his (possible?) trolling.

Sasuke stared dumbfounded at you. 

"Yeah, maybe if you didn't freeze like an idiot once he _called_ _out_ your name."

You smile sheepish _ly; he had a point._

A different voice pulled your attention back to the trio.

"-However, seeing that you are with Itachi's brother, we'll let you two off for now." This time, it was the redhead with the purple eye speaking, finishing up whatever speech they said. His eyes rest on Sasuke. 

At first, you felt a wave of relief releasing you from the tense atmosphere of listening to that awkward conversation. Then, the realization set in.

Wait a second... You furrow your eyebrows. Did this trio stop your (somewhat) peaceful afternoon to unnecessarily _harass_ you, and right after, they conveniently leave and expect you to live out the rest of your day without any repercussions? (In short, were they being Karens? [3] ) Okay, now you were just offended.

"What is that supposed to mean?" You bristle, your tone more robust and demanding; it was a complete switch from your baffled behavior seconds earlier. You crossed your arms, sharply squinting at the three hellions in front of you. 

To your surprise, Sasuke seems to share the same insulting feeling as he glares at the trio, clenching his fist. A man's ego, you suppose. The switch of attitude does not go unnoticed, as the shaggy-redhaired in the middle returns your glare with one of his own. Sparks were flying, and you felt a lot angrier and more irritated than you were at all today.

There was a long period of silence, a heated staring contest between you and Sasuke and the redhead in front of you. Finally, after fifteen long minutes of heated glares, the blue-haired lady, who was arguably the only one disengaged in the friction, interrupts the silence.

"If we keep this up, Nagato, Sasori, we _will_ be latefor the meeting." Her collected voice somehow quells part of the anger; even you were taken aback by her angelic tone. She was the first in the group to turn around and walk in the opposite direction.

The purple-eyed guy with chin-length hair took a step back, half turning away. "Let's go, Sasori. We don't want to keep the others waiting."

The shaggy red-haired, Sasori you presumed, clicked his tongue in annoyance and broke his gaze with you. Sasori was the last one to follow the duo, but before he left hearing distance, he made sure to call out, "I'll be seeing you at school, _[Name]."_

Your eyes narrowed at the group as they walked away.

You still had no clue how Sasori knew you.

* * *

The rest of the trip to Sasuke's house was silent in conversation. Sasuke wanted to ask [Name] questions about the incident but ultimately decided against it. [Name] was deep in rumination, and the blaring tune of [Name]'s obnoxious music gave Sasuke a hard time finding the right opportunity to inquire. 

"Oh, shit- you live on the _hills_? _"_ [Name] gawked in awe as they pulled up to the gate guard. Sasuke would never admit it, but he felt a slight surge of pride at her jaw-dropped expression.

"Weren't you paying attention to what I said earlier?" 

"Well, y-yeah- but there's the Eastern side of town, and then there is the _Eastern Hills_."

Sasuke smirked. Given that most of Sasuke's interactions with [Name] were [Name] pestering Sasuke, he was satisfied by her stammer and shock. Hopefully, this would teach [Name] her place and would discourage her from provoking Sasuke.

[Name]'s bewildered expression only grew as they approached Sasuke's forty-five-million dollar mansion.

"Oh... You're _rich,_ rich _."_

Sasuke shrugged.

"So they say."

Sasuke threw [Name] a gloating grin before he exited the car. As soon as he steps out, [Name]'s engine roared. He did not have to look to know that [Name] flew out of the neighborhood. She seemed as uncomfortable as she was shocked. 

Her dramatic departure also caught the attention of his nosy neighbors. Sasuke rolled his eyes; he would hear that prissy Hyuuga boy complain later about the blasting music. Sasuke needed to prepare himself for the Hyuuga's insistent lecture against bringing "commoners" into the Eastern hills of Konoha. The entitled bastard had his head stuck permanently up in his ass.

To make matters worse, as Sasuke walked through the doors of his house, he found his brother in the entrance, gazing at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Who was that?" Itachi's asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His raven orbs studied Sasuke as Sasuke leaned down to take off his shoes. 

Itachi knew Sasuke like the back of his hand. He was curious about why Sasuke pulled up in an unfamiliar Nissan when he drove to school this morning. Despite the Uchiha brothers owning more than twenty-three cars, Itachi perfectly memorized all their vehicles. Itachi also knew Sasuke despised public transportation. Sasuke did not possess the patience to wait for transit or taxi, so the chance of the Nissan being an uber was unlikely. Furthermore, Sasuke avoided people. As far as Itachi knew, Sasuke's only real friend was Naruto, so the fact that a mysterious person dropped Sasuke off was unusual. 

"...Just, a random person at school who offered me a ride..." Itachi was too perceptive to buy that bullshit, but Sasuke hoped his brother was not in the mood to pry today.

Itachi studied Sasuke as he moved to put his sneakers to the side. 

"Where is your car?"

"Naruto has it," Sasuke admitted. Thankfully, Itachi did not respond as Sasuke walked past Itachi and headed straight to the room. This conversation would find its way back to him, but Sasuke was just thankful that he avoided it when his battery ran on empty.

Sasuke showered and prepped for bed. Even though today was utterly exhausting, he had a difficult time going to sleep tonight. He laid atop his black satin-sheet mattress, absently staring at the white ceiling of his room. The events that ensued earlier today replayed in his mind like a movie stuck on rewind. In Sasuke's sixteen years of living, he never met someone with drama glued to their back like [Name]. More trouble followed [Name] in a single day than Sasuke's entire High School career.

Although, if she originated from Suna like Sasori mention, she likely attended Suna High, which explained why she was so aggressive and fight-hungry; Suna high students were rumored to be, well _, bloodthirsty_.

Sasuke will never forget the day when Naruto and his idiotic friend with a bowl-cut thought it was a good idea to ask a Suna high student what happened to his eyebrows. Even worse, they inquired what drugs he was on that gave him dark enough eyebags to look like a raccoon. Long story short, Naruto's bowl-cut friend ended up with a broken leg and arm, while Naruto had a concussion and developed a fear of raccoons and eyebrowless guys. Sasuke witnessed the whole event. It was then that they unanimously agreed to never go to Suna city again.

The more Sasuke thought about it, the more he realized that [Name]'s behavior made sense. Then Sasuke realized something...

Why was he still thinking of her? 

Sasuke rolled to his side, an unpleasant scowl on his features. It's been two hours since he _saw_ her and [Name] was still in his mind? He's never thought about a girl for more than three minutes; he must be going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] = I always wanted to have a character that broke the fourth wall 😅  
> [2] = Today, I learned that Sasori is 5'3. 😲  
> [3] = No offense to people named Karens.  
> The first day, done! I promise things will move a little faster after this!


End file.
